


喜欢你💕9⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕9⃣️

天一亮少年就依依不舍地告别了他的Mr.Stark，他要去参加学校为时三天的跨区域特A生夏令营活动，Peter本来是因为要破釜沉舟对男人表白，觉得99.99%会失败才报名想去转移被拒绝的注意力的，但是那0.01％的奇迹偏偏发生了，他恨死了自己的报名行为，否则就可以赖在TS床上一整天⋯那个TS耶⋯  
    即使再不愿意，Peter也是个有责任感的好少年。自己选的路，跪着也要走完。小奶狗眼含热泪哼哼唧唧一步三回头地走了。  
      与少年阴霾的心情相反，TS心情舒畅极了，他一扫近段时间的低气压，看什么都顺眼，就差去沿街撒钱了。  
    当他顶着脸上的吻痕走出房间后，众人的关注就没离开过他。  
    这个著名的花花公子非常注重自身形象，除了战损和在实验室，就没见过他有一丝瑕疵，仪容不整什么的简直不可想象。  
但是现在他脸上那块显眼的红褐色是什么？那种痕迹应该不是压出来的，难道是⋯？  
“Tony你的脸⋯”女特工无语地盯着意气风发的男人，发现他领口处也有痕迹，“该不会是我想的那样吧？”  
“Aha～”男人耸耸肩，炫耀的语气都快突破天际了，“怎么样？”  
“那个少年⋯我佩服他的勇气。”Natasha对天翻了个白眼，居然真敢要这孔雀，她只能歌颂爱情果然是闭着眼睛的！  
只是看TS脸上的痕迹，那少年到底是攻还是受？  
—————————————————  
“Hi，dude，你为什么一点都不兴奋？”Ned小跑着来到Peter面前，奇怪他的好哥们愁眉紧锁，完全不像其他人一样，似乎对即将到来的活动全无期待。  
“你的脖子怎么了？”他指指少年颈侧的两处红斑，“你生病了吗？”  
Peter脸红了，条件反射地想去遮自己的脖子。  
“是昨晚上出去鬼混了吧？” Flash嘲讽的声音从后面传来，“看你的样子是上了哪个男人的床了吧？你那弱鸡的样子应该很会勾引老头子吧！”  
“Flash！你应该向Peter道歉！”Ned愤怒地迎上前去，一言不合就准备动手。  
“除非他能证明他不是，”Flash向大巴走去，“否则我是不会道歉的。”  
“Flash你太过分了！”Ned正要追过去，被Peter一把拉住。  
“别管他了，我没事。”  
“可是他太一一”  
Peter的手机来电了，看到那个名字他就心跳加快了。“Mr.Stark！”  
Ned张大了嘴。  
“Kid，我改变主意了，”男人任性的声音从听筒传入大脑，少年甚至能想象出他现在蹙眉不满的表情。“我一分钟都不想让你离开。你愿意现在为我回来吗？”  
世界化为七彩的颜色，除了自己疯狂的心跳声，Peter什么都听不到了。  
“Are you listening?My Sweet？”男人又给他来了个暴击。  
Yesyesyesyes一一  
远处老师走过来，像在叫他的名字，可是少年沉浸在自己的世界里，傻傻没有反应。  
“Hi，dude！老师说⋯”Ned满脸兴奋地凑他脸上，“Mr.Stark，Mr.Stark派人来接你啦！”  
听筒里传来男人压低的笑声。  
Happy跟在老师后面，再后面是挂着Stark车牌号码的5代奥迪A8。  
“Shall we go, Mr. Parker?”Happy歪歪头，指指后面的车。  
Peter看老师点头，跟还兀自兴奋地挑衅Flash的Ned挥手道别，在同学们羡慕的目送下坐上车走了。

Happy发现少年今天特别安静，一直看窗外，不发一言。  
其实Peter是在想早上的事。  
他扭扭捏捏告诉男人要去夏令营⋯  
“Uhn？”男人的表情凝固了，“你抛下Tony Stark的原因，居然是要参加什么见鬼的夏令营？你真的知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“I’m sorry！Please一一”少年都要哭出来了，被自己蠢哭。  
“这辈子做过最愚蠢的事就是相信了你。”男人被气笑了，“你是认真地来表白的吗？”  
“我只是⋯我只是以为你肯定会拒绝我⋯”少年低着头，手指都快揪断了，“我是个男的，还什么都不会⋯总给你惹麻烦⋯”  
“所以我肯定是疯了。我都做了些什么一一”男人拍了下自己的头，“你甚至还不能为自己的行为负责。”  
“我知道现在还不能让你依靠，但是看在我追逐你的脚步已经十年的份上，请相信我。”  
少年诚挚地抬起头，意外地发现自己在男人怀里，被长长地亲了一下额头。  
“那我只好认了。我已经不年轻了，必须抓住机会，等五个月十七天后，你要补偿我。”

爱情来的不早不晚，刚刚好。早一刻他还不是过尽千帆的Tony，晚一点他也不是纯真闪耀的Peter，他们之间也许就失去了强烈的吸引，产生不了化学反应，从而无法生成爱情。  
在最对的时间遇见最好的你，是上天赐予我最好的幸福。


End file.
